Some conventional systems indicate that other items in a list are related to a selected message. One mechanism of indicating a relationship between items in a list highlights the selected items with a first color or “selection color” and the related items with a second color. Often, the second color may be specified by the developer, whereas the selection color may be a preference, for example, set by the user or system administrator. When the user changes colors for highlighting a selected message, (i.e. the selection color), the second color remains as specified.
What is needed is a mechanism to provide a highlighting feature that includes a secondary color derived from the selection color, such that the secondary color changes in accordance with changes to the selection color.